The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector, and, more particularly, to a structure for fixing a cable to a case.
Japanese Patent Application No. H06-040499 discloses a technology for crimping the tip end of a cable with a metal fitting and then fixing the metal fitting in a case. More specifically, the tip end of a cable is first inserted into the through-hole of a metal fitting, after which the tip end is crimped with the metal fitting. Finally, the tip end of the cable, equipped with the metal fitting, is inserted into a case in order to mount the metal fitting on the case.
However, work is complicated in the above-mentioned Application because the process of insertion and fixing needs to be repeated before fixing a cable to a case.